


La neve nel deserto

by michirukaiou7



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Past
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/pimpfest.html">Pimp fest</a> di <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a> (per <a href="http://shadriene.livejournal.com/">shadriene</a>)</p><p>Il giardino interno del Palazzo era coperto di fiori, rinfrancati dall’umidità delle fontane che, nei loro scrosci, schizzavano acqua sull’erba, risollevando le corolle piegate dalla calura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La neve nel deserto

Il giardino interno del Palazzo era coperto di fiori, rinfrancati dall’umidità delle fontane che, nei loro scrosci, schizzavano acqua sull’erba, risollevando le corolle piegate dalla calura.

In quelle lunghe giornate estive c’erano pochi luoghi più gradevoli delle panche sotto il porticato, proprio davanti al giardino, che offrivano ombra e refrigerio a chi aveva l’onore di sostarvi; Shaoran, con le scarpe ancora polverose per i lavori agli scavi, sedeva accanto alla Principessa – tutta protesa verso di lui – arrossendo davanti a quegli occhi verdi che lo fissavano incantati – E… e com’è questa  _nive_?

– Si chiama “neve”, Princ…  _Sakura_  – si corresse lui – È… è simile a quella volta che si è rotto il vostro cuscino, ricordate?, con le piume che svolazzavano da tutte le parti; ecco, quando cade, la neve è così: sono come i batuffoli di cotone, e scendono ondeggiando come le piume.

– Ed è fredda? – chiese lei, con gli occhi sgranati.

– Sì, più della rugiada che c’è qui in inverno.

– E ce n’è tanta? – domandò ancora lei, protendendosi ancora di più.

– Dipende: cade come la pioggia, a volte poca, a volte molta; quando è tanta si accumula sul terreno e fa uno strato bianco e soffice; agli adulti non piace molto, perché durante gl’inverni lunghi rischia di sfondare i tetti e rende difficili gli spostamenti, ma i bambini l’adorano e la usano per giocarci.

– C’è in tanti posti?

– In molti di quelli che ho visitato.

Gli occhi di Sakura brillavano, come sempre quando lo ascoltava narrare dei mondi in cui era stato con suo padre, pensò Shaoran sorridendo. Sentì la mano della principessa – fresca, a dispetto della calura – infilarsi nella sua.

– Mi ci porterai, un giorno?

– Dove? – chiese lui, sorpreso.

– Non so… in viaggio, con te.

Il ragazzino arrossì vistosamente, distogliendo lo sguardo – S-se vostro fratello per-permetterà…

– E vedremo la neve? – incalzò ancora lei, con gli occhi che brillavano.

Era un mondo ristretto, quello della Principessa, fatto solo di sabbia, caldo e deserto, tra le mura spesse e del Palazzo, da cui non le era permesso uscire sovente; Shaoran ebbe un lampo in cui la immaginò avvolta da un mantello pesante, di quelli con il cappuccio, bordati di pelliccia, con gli occhi sgranati per la sorpresa davanti alla neve che scendeva lenta, bianca, ondeggiando come piume, la sorpresa di sentirla fredda sulle dita, una carezza che si scioglieva in acqua in un istante.

Strinse delicatamente la mano nella sua e sorrise – Certo.

L’avrebbe portata nei mondi in cui la neve cadeva per mesi, riempiendo la terra, i boschi e i tetti delle case di bianco, e l’avrebbe guardata giocare a fare pupazzi e costruzioni come i bambini di quei paesi.

~*~

Era così triste, avrebbe pensato tempo dopo, che la Principessa avesse visto loro prima neve quando ormai non ricordava più quel pomeriggio soffocante, sotto le arcate del portico del Palazzo del Regno di Clow; chissà in quale delle piume disperse rimaneva custodito quel ricordo lontano, ammantato di luce.  
Quel ricordo in cui lui non c'era più.


End file.
